Early Midnight
by swiftietwihardtribute
Summary: 10-15 years after Breaking Dawn. NOT a JacobxRenesmee story. The Cullens go to a new school, watch them start over. Again. I suck at summaries, just try it! P.S. This is rated T because Twilight is. There is no fowl language and such in this book.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you like it. Oh, and just to clear it, I made it so Renesmee stopped aging at around 10 or 11 years old. Don't be mad, if people can make them all human and Edward a football player, then I can do this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I wouldn't be on FanFicton. Duh.**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

We all took different cars. They were all far apart to draw less attention. I could see the house up in the distance.

I looked back at Renesmee. "Do you see it?" I said, pointing to the house. "That's where all of us are going to live." She sat up in here seat, and smiled when she saw the house.

I mentally corrected myself. Not all of us where staying there. We left Jacob. We all thought it would be best if he wasn't around Renesmee too much. And besides, he wanted to stay with his own family. Anyways, we couldn't find a place for him here. We were all pale and well, vampires. And he was a tan werewolf. It wouldn't work.

"You're going to like it there," Edward said to her, breaking my trance. "There's a nice lake close by. You won't be bored during the day."

"Why can't I go to school, like you?" She asked.

"We can't risk that. At least not quite yet," He replied. "Maybe in a few years. And besides, you are too young to go to the school that we are going to. You would be all alone."

"Okay." She looked down in defeat. I wanted so badly to let her come. But Edward gave me a look and I knew it wouldn't end well.

* * *

When we pulled up, everyone was already there but Rosalie and Emmett, so the un-packing has already started. Edward and I each grabbed a few boxes and walked inside, while Renesmee talked to Alice about who knows were both always so perky. They could talk about anything.

This house was a lot like our house back in Forks. Except this house, along with our last two houses, had an extra room for Renesmee.

I set the boxes in Renesmee's room, and by then Edward and Alice were up here to, with Renesmee tagging along.

It only took a few minutes to set things up, with super human speed of course. When we were done, Alice looked around and smiled proudly.

"Okay!" she called. "Next room everyone!"

**I hope you like it! This isn't my first fanfic, just my first one on my new account. So please review! Even if you think its bad. It will only help me do better! And sorry this was so short, it was kind of a beta test. I've decided I'm going to keep writing for this one. Oh, and don't worry about Jacob, I'm planning on giving him an appearance sometime in the story. Have some Dauntless cake for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the story they are going by. Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins, Emmett and Bella are the swans, and Edward, Alice, and Renesmee are the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett are married, Jasper is a senior, and Alice, Edward, and Bella are juniors. Got it? Great**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. And if I was her, I would be writing a sequel to The Host, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. **

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were almost done un-packing when Alice had a vision.

"Everybody!" she called. "There are some new neighbors coming to see us! Look alive!"

We did as she said. Everyone started getting used to slouching and blinking. There was a knock on the door that Carlisle answered. There was an older male and female, probably the parents, and a boy that looked about 15 and on that looked only 8. Then there was a girl who looked about my age. Or, the age I'm pretending to be.

"Hello!" The female said. "We are the Pattons, your new neighbors."

"Hi, I'm Carlisle," He shook her hand. "This is part of my family. My daughters, Alice and Bella," he said, gesturing to us. We were the only ones in sight.

"Hi," she smiled at us. "My name is Kathryn, this is my husband Howard, our daughter, Savanna, our son, Conor," she said, gesturing to the 15 year old. "and our other son, Zachary" she said, pointing to the 8 year old, who was looked at us with curious eyes.

"This is the rest of my family," Carlisle said. Everyone had come down during the introduction. "My wife, Esme, my other daughters, Rosalie and Renesmee, and my sons, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper."

Kathryn looked shocked. "These are all your children?" she asked incredulously.

"They are all adopted," Esme explained. "From different families."

"Oh," was all Kathryn said about it. "Well if you need anything, we are right down the street."

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

Then they left. Thankfully not pushing it any further.

**Edward POV**

As the Pattons walked out, I picked up some of their thoughts. Some of them were harmless, like Kathryn. _What a nice family, _she thought, _ but I wonder how the parents can handle having so many kids. It's quiet the handful with the three that I have._

__It was the teenagers that I hated.

_The brown haired boy it __**HOT.**_The daughter, Savanna, I think, thought. _I wonder if he's dating anyone. Eh, who cares?! I know_ **_I_**_can get him anyway. _Then she was absorbed in how pretty she _thought _she looked.

The boy was just as irritating. He was already planning on asking out Bella or one of my sisters. I growled to myself when he decided on Bella. He was sure she would say yes. Apparently, he was one of the popular kids. Anyways, I decided I had to be there when he asked Bella to the Spring dance that was coming up at school. I made a mental note to ask Alice for a specific date.

**Bella POV**

When she finished un-packing, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle went hunting. The rest of us stayed home. We went hunting just a few days ago.

Alice and Edward were playing chess, again, they were obsessed with trying to win with their abilities, and at the same time, stopping the other one for using theirs.

I was a little bored, but Renesmee loved watching them every time. She thought it was funny.

When the game was over, Edward, walked up to me. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. Our first day of school was tomorrow. He always asked me this, even though we've moved three times sense I was changed and have been through this routine before.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

The first day of school... sucked. As always. It was the same lessons, and the same people thinking and doing the same thing. I was getting sick of it. I could tell Edward was too. I caught him grimacing quite a few times today. It must of been the thoughts. The first day, or any other day, was harder on him than everyone else. The six time I saw him do this, in biology, I grabbed his hand and put up my shield. He noticed right away, and smiled at me with a look of relief. I smiled back. When we got home, Renesmee ran up to me and gave me a hug, then Edward. She showed us every little detail of her day, and by the time she was finished it was time for her to go to bed.

* * *

**Edward POV**

_The next day..._

I was about to get Renesmee up to say goodbye before we went to school when Alice stopped me.

"By the way Edward," she said. "Conor is going to ask Bella to the spring dance today in the parking lot, but for best results, listen in, but stay unnoticed."

So Alice saw me, wanting to ask her to see something? Ha, she was always one step ahead of everyone else. I nodded and thanked her.

When we got to school, I stood by the car, waiting.

"Aren't you coming?" Bella asked me.

"I'm going to stay behind, just for a few minutes." I told her. She gave me a look, and sighed and kept walking.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward was staying behind. I decided to shake it off. It couldn't be too big of a deal, could it.

Once I was fairly far away, one of the Pattons, Conor, I think, came up to me. I could tell what this was. Oh no. I should have saw it coming before. It was always me. Why was it always me? But I didn't know why I was asking myself that. I already knew the answer.

Alice seemed to small, a little weird too. Sometimes the guys went for her, but not often. Rosalie would be a target all the time. But, scary looking Emmett always stood by her when there was a chance to ask her out. So guys stayed away. That makes me the target. Sigh.

"Hey, Isabella, isn't it?" He asked me, trying to sound cool. I didn't pay attention to that. How did he know my real name?

"Bella," I corrected him.

"Bella," he said. "Do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me?"

"Well Conor," I responded. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why?" He asked. "Are you going with someone else?" He was starting to get angry. I really did not like this kid. Apparently, he was one of the popular people around here. Surprised and angry when he doesn't get his way.

"Well," I explained. "I don't really plan on going. And I have a boyfriend, anyway." Then I nodded my head to Edward, who was watching us.

"Okay..." He said eyeing Edward. Now I knew why Edward was staying behind. He could have told me. I would be a little more prepared...

* * *

**The more reviews the faster the chapter comes.**

_I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Except for the Patton family. They are mine. I'm going to see if I can trade them for the Cullens._


End file.
